Our Unchained Melody
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A follow up to 'Unexpected Meetings', more RuHana romance! Summary: Rukawa is pondering while he awaits his lover's return...(Please Read and Review)


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

Author's notes: This is a sort of a follow-up from the previous fanfiction titled 'Unexpected Meetings', but it can be read alone. I actually added song lyrics in here but then the staff publicly posted a warning about copying and pasting song lyrics. I've written some poetry at the end to try to tie things up. Hope that it's worth reading.

* * *

Our Unchained Melody

Rukawa sighed wistfully to himself as he leaned his head on his arms that were languidly positioned on the balcony ledge that was overlooking the ocean. The scenery laid out before him was so breathtaking, fit for perfect eye-adventure. The blue waves were crashing onto the rocks and the sandy ground. The seagull-filled sky was splashed in shades of pink, orange and red with tinges of gold from the sun shining in the background.

The thirty-one-year old man smiled. Not only at the beauty of the oceanic landscape before him but because of its reminder of his redheaded boyfriend.

"I always loved the sea, Kaede," Rukawa smiled when he recalled a conversation when he asked Sakuragi why he loved the sea, "Because it reminds of us. Me as the setting sky and you as the deep ocean. We make a perfect picture together. Without the sun, the ocean would look dreary and grey. And without the ocean, the sky would be only as red as hellfire instead of scarlet with warmth."

Rukawa had been together with Sakuragi for nearly four years after the fated meeting.

* * *

Rukawa had always felt lonely, and even more so when his redhead was not present. The gloom increased when the raven-haired man just realised his boyfriend was away on another tour he was not familiar with. Although both Sakuragi and Rukawa were both players on Japan's national basketball team, Sakuragi had been offered to pose as a sports model for advertisements in renowned brands because of his natural positive reaction towards public attention. And sometimes the tours the redhead had to go to take days...a week at the most...and he had to go away often. 

Today marked the sixth day and he was already missing him.

He missed everything that was his beautiful redhead. The chocolate brown eyes that shone like beacons of hope that he would gaze at forever. The silky red tendrils of his hair that looked like the fire of the sun. The sun tanned skin he would worship with his touch. The muscular build so similar to his own. But most of all, he missed the cocky yet enchanting smile he always carried for him.

Visiting his cousin and the orphans had taken a trifle load off Rukawa's thoughts but he couldn't help wonder whether Sakuragi ever gave a thought about him while he was on these tours.

* * *

It constantly worried the young man. Although he knew that Sakuragi's love for him was true and clear as crystal, Sakuragi still had a horde of fans and there were a few who were after him. He was always afraid that Sakuragi would soon reject him and be with someone else.  
Rukawa had been affectionate with his redhead in his own ways. He preferred his own philosophy that actions spoke louder than words. He gave his love confessions through hugs, kisses and smiles instead of the words he knew his redheaded boyfriend would love to hear.  
Rukawa was not the type to speak but he wished that he could just pluck up the courage to say the three little words that would confirm their feelings for each other. 

Suddenly the warm sea breezes turned a trifle chilly and Rukawa had to pull his sports jacket on to keep warm. As he did, he brushed over one of the pockets that was bulging. He reached inside and pulled out a small velvet box, a prize he had kept since last year. He was hoping that he could give it to the his boyfriend but in their busy schedules he just couldn't find the time to. Sighing, he placed the box back in its original hiding place and continued to gaze at the scenery.

* * *

Rukawa was so lost and absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice another presence on the balcony. He jumped when he felt strong arms around his shoulders and the broad chest against his back. He was about to give the intruder a piece of his mind until a whisper entered his ear. 

"Tadaima, Kaede."

He recognised the voice. Rukawa's shock of being intruded was immediately transformed to bursting love and happiness as he faced the man who had captured his heart. Sakuragi was smiling as he hugged his boyfriend who latched onto him like a vine on a column.

"Hana...okaeri..." Rukawa murmured, kissing his boyfriend's cheek before pulling back, "I thought you'd be away for a week."

"What? Not happy to see me?" Sakuragi teased until he earned a socking punch on his head, "OK, OK...it's just that I missed you. It wasn't long as I expected so as soon as the manager dismissed me, I rushed straight back home and here I am."

* * *

Rukawa hummed contently and sunk further in Sakuragi's embrace, nuzzling his nose against the strong, swan like neck.  
Kami-sama, how he loved how the redhead's body fitted against him so perfectly. How he missed those arms around him and the silky red hair brushing against his cheek. His head resting comfortingly on his shoulder. 

Rukawa, remembering what he wanted to do, he pulled back and reached into his pocket.

"Kitsune?" Rukawa inwardly chuckled at his old nickname. He looked up to see his redhead cocking his head in curiosity, "What're you doing?"

"Something I should have done a year ago," Rukawa gripped Sakuragi's left hand while he cleverly unclasped the cover, "This is for you, Hana."

"Kaede..." Sakuragi looked in the small package and gasped. A platinum band carved with silver inlaid patterns and studded with rubies was cushioned inside. The redhead gazed back at his boyfriend who was blushing, "Is this..."

"Hana...these four years together are the happiest I could ever remember ever since you returned and took me into your heart. I want..." Rukawa paused to give a kiss on the other's hands, "...you to know that...I love you..."

Sakuragi's breath caught in his throat but Rukawa wasn't finished, he had just found the strength to vocally express to his love.

"Hana...I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. Will...will you marry me?"

* * *

Rukawa stopped and waited, anticipation was reflected in his eyes. He gripped his redhead's hands.  
Sakuragi's heart was flying high in cloud nine. Unknown to Rukawa, Sakuragi had a surprise in store for him too. 

"Baka..." Sakuragi whispered, "You've ruined it."

Rukawa's heart felt like splitting in half. He was rejected...

"I wanted to propose to you first."

Rukawa jolted. What did his redhead mean by that?

"Kaede...I lied...a little bit when I said that I came home straight away. I needed to stop at someplace first to get it," Sakuragi reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a velvet box similar to Rukawa's, "Open it..."

The raven haired man breathed at the piece of jewelry presented inside. The ring too was made of platinum but it was composed of three thin rings molded together and was studded with sapphires.

"I thought of you when I got it, Kaede..." Sakuragi softly confessed, "I know that...you are insecure, thinking that I would leave you just because you wouldn't voice your feelings. But I want to let you know that I will never ever leave you. Your actions tell me what I needed to know. But hearing it from you...it meant so much...Kaede...so...I ask the same question you asked earlier: will you marry me?"

The two of them stayed silent for a while, gazing into each other's eyes until Rukawa made the first move. He took the platinum band and placed it gently onto Sakuragi's left ring finger, his eyes illuminating like the deep ocean and his thin lips curved into a sweet smile that was reserved only for his redhead. Sakuragi with a beautiful grin on his lips then placed the other ring onto his boyfriend's left finger and kissed it with eyes shining like amber in starlight.

"The answers are obvious, aren't they, Kaede?" Sakuragi smiled.

Rukawa laughed softly and hugged the redhead close to him. He kissed Sakuragi's temple and stroked his brilliant red hair. The two men were engaged and were bound together like an unchained melody. And Rukawa couldn't be more happier as he escorted his redheaded fiancé to their master bedroom.

Rukawa smiled down upon his beautiful redhead who grinned up at him with sparkling eyes. Both men were freshly bathed and were laying comfortably on the king-sized bed of the bedroom.

"Ne, Kaede?"

Both men snuggled under the comforter, "Hai?"

"We are going to tell Shizuka-san and the kids about our engagement, are we?"

"We'll do it tomorrow, Hana. But let's sleep," Rukawa shifted as he placed a protective arm around his fiancé's shoulder.

Brown eyes fluttered shut, "Oyasumi, Kitsune."

'We're together now...' Rukawa thought as he watched his redhead sleeping and cuddling against his shoulder as soon as the redhead closed his eyes. He reached out to brush some locks away from his fiancé's eyes, 'My do'aho...'

Feeling the sleepiness catching up with his mind, he made himself comfortable in the pillows and pulled the redhead closer.

"Oyasumi, Do'aho."

Satisfied with the chosen position, he gave a feather light kiss on the redhead's forehead and lips, closed his eyes and followed Sakuragi to a special place in dreamland where lovers meet.

* * *

A love that withstood society's values  
Is often forbidden  
And wrong to people's minds 

How they were scorned and ridiculed  
Yet they stood tall uncaringly like pillars

In their cynical eyes  
They do not see the beauty within  
Like a torn cover of a wonderful storybook  
For it is as strong as an unchained melody

No one but themselves  
Can break it

And whoever watches them  
Pray for them

For their sanctuary  
For their everlasting bond  
Into eternity

* * *

owari 

Note: Never thought I can be this sappy towards romance...anyways, reviews anyone? ()


End file.
